Three's a Crowd
by Keefer
Summary: The shout that came from the training room had Lavi stopping in his tracks, the usual panicked frenzy sounding much different than the noises that were gracing the redheads ears. At first glance it looked like the two boys were wrestling, but the truth was so much better than that.
1. The start is always slow

**A/N: Honestly, no excuse. First time writing Yullen and first time sucking ass at it. Ye have been warned...**

* * *

"I thought you said that you knew how to do this?"

"Well if you're so smart, why don't you show me how to do it?"

"Fine Moyashi, I will!"

"Kanda…Kanda-wha-No! Kanda wait-!"

The shout that came from the training room had Lavi stopping in his tracks, the usual panicked frenzy sounding much different than the noises that were gracing the redheads ears. The curiosity flowing through his veins had Lavi walking over to the door, placing his eye to the crack between the sliding door and the frame, his jaw dropping and heart stopping as he took in the sight before him.

At first glance it looked like the two boys were wrestling, but the truth was so much _better _than that. Kanda had Allen pinned between his legs, the younger squirming uncomfortably against the elder, pants opened with his cock glistening faintly. Kanda reached down, pinning one of Allen's legs against the ground as he lifted the other over his shoulder, turning the boy's torso towards Lavi as he forced Allen's pants as far down as they would go.

Lavi gasped, his breath escaping him at the sight of the other boy, his face flushing into a portrait of pure bliss. The silver haired boys mouth dropped open, his eyes fluttering shut as Kanda's elegant hand trailed nimbly over Allen's ass, his middle finger sliding between the supple cheeks. The other made quick work of shoving the white shirt Allen wore up to his armpits, revealing his blushed chest to their audience.

The redhead could only sit and watch, his eyes glued on the events before him. His hand reached down to his own pants, the fly slowly opening as not draw attention to his self with the additional noise. With a well-practiced turn, the button of Lavi's pants was open, his hand grasping his hardening length in a firm yet burning grip. His strokes started off as slow and languid, his mind still on the sight before him more than his own predicament.

Kanda had his mouth suckling hard on Allen's chest, tongue peaking out from his silken lips every so often to encircle the swollen buds of his nipples. The younger was squirming under him, hips rolling against the hardness that was before him and the fingers beneath, two slowly opening the boy up for the other. The soft gasp escaping his lips could hardly be heard by Lavi, the words heating up his rejected flesh, "Kanda… please… I need…"

The elder lifted his head slightly, a thin strand of saliva glistening in the sunlight, branching from his mouth to Allen's chest, "What Moyashi?"

Allen gasped, his eyes widening as Kanda crooked his fingers, hands tightening where they rested on the elders shoulders. Grinding his teeth, Allen forced the words from his mouth, "I need you, now."

Kanda smirked, his eyes sparking as he challenged the boy, "I'm right here moyashi."

Allen scowled, grinding hard against the male above him, "Baka."

Kanda locked his jaw, the retort dead on his tongue and his figure towering over Allen's as the younger started to hump his abdomen, his cock running up and down his shirt, raising the fabric with every stroke until his abs were freed. Each rotation of his hips had the sparkling pre-cum coating Kanda's body, the liquid gathering in each dip and crevasse of his torso. For a brief moment Lavi wanted to know what it would feel like to lick each drop from the perfectly chiseled muscle, what the mixture of Kanda and Allen would taste like.

The harmonious moan had Lavi tightening his grip on himself, his pace increasing with the new sight he was witnessing. Kanda had his mouth covering Allen's, tongue diving deep into the warm cavern as he kissed him hard and sloppily. They would pull back for a fraction of a second before diving back for each other, mouths open and wet as lust blown eyes closed in ecstasy.

One of Kanda's thumbs started to rub hard circles over Allen's chest, catching his sensitive nipples every few turns to drink in the desperate moans that would echo from the boy's lips each time it happened. Taking his time Kanda opened the front of his pants, pulling his length out to trail lightly over Allen's opening, just enough to have the other boy groaning in frustration at the feeling. Dropping the boy's leg from his shoulder, Kanda grasped his waist, tugging the boy down between his legs.

Lavi moaned into the back of his hands, teeth pressing hard into the flesh there as Kanda straddled Allen's head, cock ghosting over his lips as he commanded, "Open."

Allen obeyed, Kanda forcing his length down the other boy's throat in one fell sweep. The younger shuddered at the feeling, his head craning up to get all of Kanda in his mouth at once, saliva seeping out of the corners of his mouth as the older started to roll his hips lazily. Lavi slowed down his strokes, matching the speed of the Japanese as his cock slowly, inch by inch, appeared from Allen's mouth, the thick girth covered in a thin coat of the boys spit.

Lifting his hand to his face, Lavi licked a thick stripe up his palm before returning it to his dick, the warmth of his own body just not enough. Breaking another moan with his fist Lavi bucked into his hand, over stimulated just by the idea of his two friends fucking each other as they were. The sensation grew as Kanda leaned forward, putting his weight on his arms and knees as he started to push back into Allen's mouth, the line of his cock visible as it made it's way down the other's throat. Allen whined, taking Kanda's hips in his hands and forcing the Japanese down, swallowing him to the hilt in one go. The moan that came from Kanda's throat had Lavi groaning, his hand going to the base of his cock to hold himself back; holding himself back until the last possible second.

The Japanese slowly sped his hips up, Allen's head rising and falling with the time of each thrust, tears leaking from his eyes as he took in as much of Kanda as he could. Lavi kept his grip tight at the base of his cock as he could while he watched, the thumb of his free hand trailing and dipping into the slit of the head, his pre-cum flowing over the digit and continuing down the hardened length. Lavi wasn't sure how much more of this he could take as his body thrumming for release.

He watched with unblinking eyes as Kanda's arm started to shake, his hips slowing down as he stuttered out, "Moyashi…stop…"

Allen pulled his mouth off of the elder, lips loosely trailing up the side of him until they nestled in the pitch-black hair at his groin, inhaling deeply as he kissed along the sensitive flesh, his voice husky and wrecked "Can't stop."

Kanda let out a pained groan, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he threw his head back, the sight of Allen enough to send him over an edge he was no ready to jump off yet. Moving back Kanda took Allen's face in his hands, forcing the younger to look at him before claiming his mouth one more time.

His hands went to grip his waist, turning the other over and on to his knees before running his tongue from Allen's tailbone to neck. Nibbling on the thick muscle between shoulder and neck, Kanda lined himself up, the head of his dick pushing into Allen before pausing, his mind flooding with euphoria. Both remained still, their bodies slick with sweat and panting, the oxygen rushing to their brains not enough to keep the haze from their minds.

With a deep breath Kanda pushed into Allen, his chest plastered to the others back as just his hips moved, arms circling around the other as he clutched him tighter and tighter. Allen begged, pushing back in a plea for Kanda to start moving. Kanda listened, dragging out slowly before slamming back into Allen at a brutal pace, nearly pulling out each time before shoving back in with all the force he could muster, pulling the smaller body towards him to get deeper with each thrust.

The room filled with the sound of flesh on flesh, the familiar smack singing the sweetest of melodies to Lavi's ears. The bookman shook from the exertion of holding back, his body ceasing to listen to the pleas of his mind as he neared his climax with a rush of ecstasy, his firm grip the only thing stopping him. His escape came soon enough though, the broken gasps of both Allen and Kanda telling him of their simultaneous release. Both crying out with broken voices as they climaxed, Allen's face completely relaxed as Kanda's tightened up; the polar opposites fitting together so well.

Lavi sat watching the two of them for a moment, every one of the three panting as they came down from their relative highs. Kanda's arms finally gave out on him, the taller collapsing on the junior in an overly exuberant huff of air. Allen groaned, struggling to get out from under the body that was lying on top of him, "Get your fat ass off of me Bakanda!"

The Japanese let out a 'Che, pushing himself off of the other as he stated, "Calm your tits Moyashi…" before landing on the ground in a huff.

Allen looked over at the raven-haired boy, his eyes sweeping over the form in a slow drag before teasing, "Don't think I'm going to be dragging you out of here."

Kanda dramatically raised one arm to cover his face, his smirk reaching the startled green still peering through the slight crack, "I think Lavi can do that, can't you rabbit?"

The heat from his blush could be felt throughout the entire order and Lavi, in that moment, died.

* * *

**A/N2: GOD I HATE ENDINGS. IT'S THE ONE THING I CAN'T DO. SWEET MOTHER THERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ. Review?**


	2. One more (time)

**A/N: Here's the continuation my lovelies. This has become shameless PWP and I'm not sorry. Hope you didn't wait too long. I should have time to write more frequently now that school is out for the summer. Boo Yah! Don't own this, that, or the other thing, but that doesn't seem to matter. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

"Next time, you should join us."

Those words, whispered so sultry into Lavi's ear that day in the cafeteria, haunted him and shook him to his very core. He was left gaping in his seat, Kanda gliding away with the barest of smiles on his face. Allen had been watching with questioning eyes, his curiosity peaking as Kanda gracefully sat before him once again, "What did you just say to Lavi?"

Kanda shrugged, turning all his attention to the plate of Soba before answering, "Nothing that we didn't talk about last night."

Allen's face dropped, flushing bright red before exclaiming with bitterness lacing his voice, "You didn't- Why-? Kanda! He wasn't ever supposed to find out!"

Kanda raised his eyes to the sputtering boy, the neutrality of his tone escalating the problem all the more in Allen's mind, "You were never going to do something about it, so I took matters into my own hands."

Allen's mouth opened and shut a few times, the red of his blush deepening with each second before he managed to squeeze out a small, "I didn't think that you would actually be okay with it."

Kanda grunted, letting out a 'che' before stating, "It's not like I would have a problem with it. Besides, I want to know if his nickname atones to anything or not," causing Allen to sputter all the more.

It took the redhead three days, countless hours of self-examination, and various internal debates to decide whether or not Kanda was joking, and if he wasn't, what he was going to do about it. The Rabbit's head was so tied in knots that his reality had become completely flipped upside down and inside out. The problem became so escalated that Bookman finally hit the boy upon the head and sent him packing, calling out as he left not to come back until his head was out of the clouds.

Lavi's wandering feet finally took him before Kanda's door, the wooden slates all the more intimidating as they loomed over him. A cold sweet broke across his forehead as the realization of what could happen behind those planks sank into his mind, the possibility sending shivers down his spine. The boy stood frozen for a few seconds, his mind and body still as he tried to gather his thoughts. The end of his train of thought did not come soon enough though as the door suddenly flew open and Lavi was grabbed by the collar. The shock had him lifeless, the redhead easily dragged into the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

Lavi was left on the inside of the door, his attacker leaving him be to walk across the room, a white haired figure standing by the window and fiddling with the end of his sleeves, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Kanda walked over to Allen, moving behind him to pull the smaller frame against his, "This was your idea Moyashi, I'm just putting it in motion." A lithe hand flawlessly unbuttoned the top clasps of Allen's robe, sliding between fabric and skin to tease one of his nipples, tension easing out of the younger by the second. Allen gasped, turning his face away from Lavi to bury it into Kanda's shoulder. Leaning his head down the Japanese whispered, his lips brushing faintly over his ear, "Just look at him."

Allen's head raised slowly, his face reddening as his eyes met Lavi's hungry gaze. His breath stuttered as Kanda's hand ran down his side, gripping his hip to pull him flush against him. The boy let out a faint moan as Kanda began to suck on his neck, the soft flesh teased between his lips. Biting his lip Allen pressed back again Kanda, his pupils blown wide. The elder took the opening, sliding his hand from the boy's thin waist to beneath his pants, gripping his member in a firm hand. Gasping Allen met Lavi's eyes, one hand rising to beckon the boy over. Swallowing hard Lavi gathered his bearings, stumbling slightly as he approached the younger. Once he was in arms reach, the hand that was once called cursed firmly gripped the front of the red heads shirt, desperately pulling the boy closer. Lavi let out a startled gasp, his mouth left wide open and vulnerable to the other boy. Taking full advantage, Allen plastered his mouth against Lavi's, sliding his tongue along the length of the other boy's. Lavi's shock lasted for a mere moment before he dove whole-heartedly into the kiss, reaching up to grasp the luscious winter locks before him. Tugging hard Lavi turned Allen's head, pulling him closer still.

A moan rumbled from Allen's throat, the slight pain going straight to his groin. The feel of Allen's cock thickening in his grip had Kanda bearing down, the meat of his hand rubbing hard against the swelling organ. Everyone felt the shiver that coursed through Allen's body, the boy starting to grow weak at the knees just by being surrounding by the two people that he wanted most. His hands moved on a course of their own, moving swiftly to remove Lavi of the off white shirt that he so enjoyed wearing. The one that was just a tad too tight, molding to his sculpted chest in such a way that left others squirming.

With a quick toss, the shirt was thrown to the corner of the room, Allen's mouth moving down that muscular chest in bites and nips until he reached his goal, the dusky nipples that he so desperately wanted to taste. The deep blush that rose on Lavi's face had Kanda stepping back from the two of them, slowly removing his clothing as he watched the two boys with a heavy gaze. Lavi's hand was slowly rubbing circles in Allen's hair, the younger firmly grasping his waist as his tongue ran circles over the peaking points on the red heads chest, occasionally taking them between his teeth and pulling gently. It was the way that Lavi's head was thrown back, the bobbing outline of his Adam's apple in the faint light that had Kanda joining once again, this time moving towards the main reason for the evening. Loosening the belt from around the bookman's pants, Kanda ducked his hand under the waistline, moving down until he could grasp the supple flesh where Lavi's thigh joined his ass. Cupping it, Kanda's hand made it's way to the boy's hole, tracing it lightly with a finger as he teased, "Shall we take care of you Rabbit?"

Lavi nodded hard, Allen raising his head to met Kanda's eye before releasing Lavi's chest from his mouth, a dark hickey emerging on the edge of his ribs. Moving silently to the bed, Allen lay down, his robe sliding open to reveal smooth unblemished skin. Removing his hands Kanda pushed the Rabbit to the bed, forcing him to land on top of the boy already lying there. Lavi flushed red again, stammering out an apology to Allen as he awkwardly straddled him, hands by his head and knees by his hips. Allen just smiled sweetly up at the boy, all traces of his aversion to the situation gone, "Oh I don't mind one bit Lavi."

The way that his name dripped off of Allen's lips had Lavi sputtering, his face flaming red. Lavi felt a pair of hands grip his waist firmly, pushing on them until he moved forward. The Rabbit waddled up the bed until he was kneeling over Allen's head, his crotch hovering directly over Allen's mouth. Reaching up, Allen unfastened Lavi's pants, tugging them and his underwear down slowly, watching with hungry eyes as the slow reveal of Lavi manhood appeared before him. Licking his lips Allen took in the sight before him, not quite as long as Kanda, but thicker. Allen couldn't help but start to drool at the thought of taking Lavi into his mouth, the ache of his jaw at trying to take something that big into himself.

Kanda could see the sheer desire in Allen's eyes, climbing onto the bed and leaning over Lavi back to say to him, "He loves it you know. Sucking cock. He was born for it, the way his throat opens up and drinks you in. It's like nothing that you've ever felt before." Kanda moved his head to the other side of Lavi, whispering hotly into his ear, "He gets off on it."

Lavi shuddered; whimpering as he struggled with the urge to slam down into Allen's open, wet mouth. The urge magnified a ten fold when a wet stripe was licked down his shaft, stopping at the base to breathe hotly on his balls. Lavi's hips started rolling slightly, his eyes going shut as he basked in the feeling. Using the distraction to his advantage, Kanda reached over to the side table, dipping his fingers into the pot that sat there. Coating his fingers in the liquid he brought them back, pressing gently against Lavi's entrance to relax and warn him. The boy jerked, his eyes going wide as Kanda pressed a digit past the tight ring, clamping down instinctively on the foreign object. Seeing Lavi tensing up, Allen raised his head, taking Lavi entirely in one go. That simple motion was enough to get the red head to relax, Kanda's finger pressing in to the knuckle with little effort. Kanda chuckled darkly, twisting his finger as he stated, "Your ass was made for this."

Lavi moaned, ducking his head as he bowed towards the bed, Allen's head hitting the mattress as he was forced down with the press of Lavi's hips. Raising his hands, Allen held the boy in place, keeping him steady as he slowly let Lavi's hardened dick slip past his sodden lips. The red head moaned as soft kisses and licks were pressed against his sensitive head, Allen muttering against the crown, "The carpet really does match the drapes. Told you he didn't dye his hair."

Allen smirked as Kanda let out a 'Che', pressing his mouth against the slit of Lavi's head before encasing the tip with the curl of his tongue. The suctioned smack of it peeling off had Lavi whispering over and over, his statement of 'So close' dripping from his mouth. Taking the base of Lavi's dick in his hand, Allen gripped it tight, shutting the boy up with a declaration, "Not quite yet. We're not done."

Lavi's eyes widened, letting out a startled breath as Kanda forced another finger into his tight channel, searching for that one spot that he knew he could find. Shifting, Lavi tried to ease the feeling from his ass, the uncomfortable nature of it drowning out the faint pain that was pulsing with every beat of his heart. Lavi groaned, taking a handful of the sheets below him to relieve some of the tension that was slowly building inside of him. He wanted desperately to move away from Kanda, get those fingers out of him and somewhere, anywhere, else. This feeling, something that could in no way be natural, was a thing that Lavi was not sure that he could get use to or even enjoy. That was until Kanda found his mark.

All doubts were forced from Lavi's mind, white blacking out his vision for a second of euphoria. The open bliss of his reaction had Kanda grinning, scissoring open his fingers and pressing against his prostate again. Lavi groaned, letting his head droop as he begged Kanda to do it again. The Japanese looked down at the boy, trailing his hand down his slick skin before stating, "You think he's ready?"

Allen grinned, lazily dragging his fist up Lavi's dick once, the thick vein throbbing in his hand, "Oh he's ready."

Kanda pulled his fingers out of Lavi with a wet drag, moving to the side table once again to take a handful of the liquid into his palm. Placing himself directly behind Lavi, Kanda spread the fluid over his cock, coating it evenly before gently lining it up with Lavi's stretched out hole. Allen watched as Kanda slowly pressed into him, swallowing Lavi at the same pace that Kanda made, both bottoming out at the same time. A collective moan came from all three, Allen once again having to stop Lavi from coming with his hand.

Pulling out gently, Kanda felt Lavi's walls relax around him, slamming back in hard. Lavi jerked forward, his dick sliding down Allen's throat with ease. The white haired boy took him with out complaint, eyes watering slightly as he struggled for breath. It didn't take long though for Kanda to start moving once again, each time he pulled out Lavi would move along with him, the thick girth sliding from his throat in a manner that had Allen aching.

Kanda was never one for taking his time, his pace quick and hard as he slammed back into Lavi, pulling out nearly every time. Allen relaxed his throat, his face getting just as thoroughly fucked as Lavi's ass. Moaning Allen took him in deeper and deeper, the feeling of Lavi going in and out of his throat clouding his mind in nothing but a lustful haze. Kanda thrust as hard as he could, gripping Lavi's hips with bruising hands. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the room, each moan and gasp adding to symphony. The smell of sweat and sex mingled together, each boy drinking in the others fragrance, one so sweet it could never be replicated.

There was nothing to break their ecstasy, nothing but the impending pinnacle that none were able to avoid. Kanda was the first to come, pulling out of Lavi with a shuddering moan, shooting hot spurts of cum onto the red heads back. Lavi then followed suit, Allen finally loosening his grip on the base of his cock. He let out a broken yell, flooding Allen's mouth as the boy took it all. The salty tang and sudden rush had Allen moaning, climaxing as he struggled to swallow everything that Lavi gave him. His mouth went slack, the pearly liquid dripping down his chin as all three panted with glazed over eyes.

Kanda stood with shaking legs, moving to Allen where he licked the white trail on his face, cleaning up the mess that Lavi left behind. Looping one hand around Kanda's neck, Allen pulled him down to the bed, Lavi flopping down beside him on the other side. No one spoke; their gasping breathes the only sound that was needed at the moment.

As it was to be expected, Lavi was the one to speak first, his voice cracking as he asked, "So… we're doing that again right?"

Both Allen and Kanda replied at the same time, their "Most definitely" and "Oh Hell yes" mixing together in perfect unison.

* * *

**A/N 2: If there is anything you want to see these lovely boys do, drop me a line. I'm willing to take prompts and kinks. Love you all, you sexy beasts.**


	3. URGENT

Hello my lovelies. I am sorry, but this is not an update. I thought that I would give you all the common courtesy of telling you that I will, most likely, not be updating this month. As a University student, I have taken a summer job. That job requires me attention from 5:30 in the morning until 9:00 at night, at which time I go to sleep, for six days a week. I will be writing in my spare time, but I cannot promise that anything will come from it. I sincerely apologies and I hope that you all stick with me with this. I am truly sorry. I love you all, and you riddle my mind quite often. Once again, I am deeply and wholeheartedly sorry.


	4. Uno, Dos, Tres

**A/N: Happy birthday to me! And happy belated to Kanda I guess... kinda. But other than that, I give you double penetration and fisting! Yay! *confetti* You can still tell me whatever you want to see (seriously, anything) and I'll get it done for you. Enjoy Lovelies!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the open window, the song of a robin carrying in on the wind. Lavi groaned, stretching his arms above his head in bliss. A perfect morning like this one was hard to come by; there was precious little that could ruin one as beautiful as this. Rising to free himself from the tangle of sheets, Lavi found himself weighed down, an unknown force keeping his lower half strapped to the bed. Lifting the cover cautiously Lavi peered down and could hardly hold back the laughter that came erupting from his chest.

Sometime during the night, Kanda and Allen must have striped themselves down, as the sight of the two naked boys had Lavi in near hysteria. Kanda had his head on Lavi's stomach, his arms curled around the red head in a tight embrace and a soft smile gracing his face. Allen lay sprawled across Lavi's legs, bed head poking out of the edge of the sheets and feet dangling over the opposite side. His mouth was cracked open, a trail of drool sliding down his cheek and dripping onto the mattress. Moving slowly as not to disturb them, or ignite the pain in his lower back that pulsed with his every motion, Lavi slid into the bathroom. He fought hard not to burst out in laughter as he watched Kanda reach out for another body to cling too, grabbing Allen and dragging him into his arms with a satisfied sigh. The Albino didn't even notice, a snort of indignation and he was right back in his comatose dream state.

Taking his time in the shower, Lavi rinsed and scrubbed the remnants of the previous night off his back, the sticky white flakes none to pleasant reminders of their tumble in the grass. The pounding hot water helped relieve some of the dull ache that coursed through his body. Trying to massage some of the pain out of his ass, Lavi let out a slight hiss, the all too tender ring of his backside not agreeing with the extra attention.

Stepping out of the shower, Lavi toweled himself dry, wrapping the white cloth around his waist. Stepping out of the bathroom he ran a hand through his hair, tussling it his habitual way. It took one look at the bed for Lavi to decided to crawl back in, his towel left forgotten along with the clothes that littered the room.

Squeezing onto the bed, he curled up behind Allen, curving his body to fit along side the motionless corpse beside him. Lavi closed his eyes, the warmth from all three boys collecting under the blankets and making him drowsy. Snuggling in closer to Allen, Lavi breathed in deeply, the distinct aromas of both Kanda and Allen helping him as he drifted off too sleep.

This time it wasn't the sunlight or singing birds that woke Lavi up, it was the hissing of breath and desperate pleas that had him wearily opening his eyes. Still groggy from sleep, Lavi couldn't really make out what he was seeing, but if he had to guess, he would say that Kanda currently had one hand up Allen's ass and the other holding back the other's arms. But Lavi couldn't be one hundred percent sure though. It could have been just a few fingers after all, the angle wasn't quite right to see properly. Neither Allen nor Kanda knew that Lavi was awake, both keeping their voices soft as the bickered back and forth.

"Kanda, stop! You're going to wake Lavi…" Allen squirmed away from the elder's touch, his eyes closed as he faced the delighted Rabbit. Lavi could see better now, fully awake as he watched intently. Allen was currently on his side, his pale chest facing the bookman and back towards Kanda. The Japanese was sitting cross-legged behind the boy, his left hand holding Allen's wrists together as his right played with his ass.

"Who's fault is it that your _sprout _decided to skewer me when I was sleeping and creating this situation in the first place," Kanda hissed, twisting his fingers inside the white haired boy.

"Don't call my dick that, bastard," Squeezing his eyes shut Allen thrust back on the digits, a choked out moan going straight to Lavi's dick. He had been planning on watching for a while longer but his resolve vanished as soon as he saw the lustful gleam in Kanda's eyes.

Allen's eyes flew open with a startled cry, his gaze flying down to inspect the source of the sudden wet heat around his cock. The boy could have sworn that he was still sleeping as he watched with wide eyes as the red head dipped down between his legs. Lavi went whole-heartedly into his task, saliva dripping messily from his lips as he moved his mouth up and down Allen's morning wood. Lavi found the heavy feeling on a cock on his tongue one that he could get use to easily.

Allen watched heatedly, the sloppy nature of Lavi flooding his body with lust. He wanted to wreck that mouth, break it apart and rebuild it from the rubble. He wanted to teach it tricks that could have anyone cuming in seconds and show him how to milk a person for hours, holding them on the edge of bliss for what could be forever. But for now, this simple clumsy job was enough. The feel of Lavi's saliva running down his dick, the open warmth of his mouth surrounding him had his senses thrumming.

The added pressure of Kanda's fingers had Allen moaning, aching for more from either side. Turning his head, Allen meet Kanda's eye, "More Kanda, I need more."

"Che'. More, more, more. It's all you want you disgusting whore." Kanda snarled, shoving two more fingers into Allen, spreading all four as the boy cried out in bliss below him. "If you want more, I'll feed you my fist, fill you up and stretch you out so you feel it for days. I'll have you unable to walk, sit, or stand. You're mine moyashi."

Allen keened, his face twisted in blissful pain as he pressed against Kanda, "Yes, oh god yes."

Lavi took that moment to take Allen as deep as he could, wrapping what he couldn't get his mouth on with his hand. Trying to mimic what Allen had done to him, Lavi hollowed out his cheeks, twisting his wrist as he pulled up. He must have been doing something right if the moan coming from Allen was any indication. Taking that as encouragement, Lavi repeated the motion over and over, trying his hardest to take Allen deeper each time. Suddenly Lavi felt Allen's dick hit the back of his throat, his eyes watering slightly as he pulled back gagging. Refusing to meet Allen's eye, Lavi cleared his throat and dove down for a second go. Trying his hardest to avoid embarrassing himself again, Lavi stuck with his previous shallow movement, deciding that his hand was probably doing a better job than his mouth anyway.

Allen couldn't help but smirk at the effort that Lavi was putting into his blowjob; he was such an adventurous Rabbit after all. Allen's thoughts were forced to turn to Kanda though, the Japanese taking Allen's chin in his hand and turning the boy's face to his. Kanda pressed his mouth against Allen's hard, slipping a fifth finger into Allen as he forced his tongue into the boy's mouth as he moaned deliciously. That was a sound that Kanda could never get enough of, the way that a person would cry out, utterly wrecked and broken. Seeing a person falling apart beneath him was something that both he and Allen shared, a trait that often caused them to butt heads. That was why Lavi was so important to the both of them. A person that they could both tease, watch with burning desire as they slowly cut him apart.

But for now, it was Allen's turn, and Kanda was going to tear him down. Pushing hard, Kanda slowly forced the knuckles of his hand into the white haired beauty beneath him, holding tight onto his wrists as the boy twisted away from the sudden intrusion. "You like that moyashi? Having my hand up your ass while someone chokes on your dick? Is the feeling of being taken from both sides getting you off? Or is one person not enough for you? You've got to have two people in you don't you? Ramming into you and making you cum. Filling you up twice as much, twice as hot. Forcing that willing ass of yours to take as much as it possibly can." With a harsh push Kanda forced his fist into Allen, the boy cumming with a broken cry.

Lavi had just enough time to pull his mouth off of Allen; heavy bursts of cum hitting him in the face and covering his eye patch. Momentarily stunned Lavi reached out to grab something to wipe his face off with, knowing for a fact that it wasn't going to come out of his eye patch easily. That wasn't going to be an easy stain to explain later on.

Finally letting go of Allen's writs, Kanda waved Lavi over, "Rabbit, get your ass over here."

Lavi crawled over to where Kanda was, unsure as to what the Japanese was telling him to do. Motioning to the spot before him, Kanda told Lavi gruffly to sit down before reaching out for Allen. The boy let Kanda pull him over, shuffling on his knees as he went. Kanda took Allen onto his lap, bringing him flush up against his chest. Keeping Allen raised on his knees Kanda looked over at Lavi, his eyes commanding as he said, "Come here."

Lavi scooted forward, not quite understanding what Kanda was wanting for him to do. Irritated Kanda let out a 'Che', "Get your ass over here you dumb Rabbit." When Lavi took a second too long to do what Kanda wanted, he reached out a hand and grabbed the red head by the arm, yanking him where he wanted him to go.

"Spread your legs apart and put them over my waist," Kanda threaded Lavi's legs through Allen's and over his, placing them where he desired them to go. "Now come closer to me," Kanda could see the hesitation in Lavi's eyes, the irritation he once had slowly becoming anger, "I won't fucking bite you!"

Lavi slid forward until his hips were flush with Kanda's, their erections brushing against each other's. Kanda pulled over a vile of lotion that he had been using before, squeezing someone to cover both his and Lavi's dick. Lavi watched for a moment, the feel of Kanda's hand on him more arousing than he ever thought it would be, before letting his finger brush over Allen's back as he suggested, "What if I want you to?"

That froze Kanda, the red head smiling at the surprised look on his face. Allen, sandwiched in between the on going events, decided to take matters into his own hands. With a heavy drop, he sat down on the two boys at the same time, taking them half way before needing to stop. Lavi clawed at Allen's back, trying to get a grip on the boys flesh as his mind reeled from the sudden movement.

Kanda let out a groan, letting his head drop onto Allen's chest as he cursed, "Damn it Moyashi! I think you broke my dick!"

Allen chuckled, breathing deeply from between his teeth, "That's what you get for making me wait." Placing his hands on Kanda's shoulders, Allen pushed up slightly before pressing back down. He let out a gasp before repeating himself over and over, getting deeper each time. Finally he bottomed out, the feel of both Kanda and Lavi inside of him was enough to make him drool, "So, full…God! I could get use to this."

Raising his body, Allen slammed back down, body shuddering every time he did so. Kanda looked across at Lavi, a glint in his eyes as he called to the other, "Do as I do." The red head nodded, both of their breaths coming in gasps at the tight burning coursing through their bodies.

Kanda leaned back on his hands, waiting for the precise moment that Allen returned back down. With a grunt he snapped his hips up, Lavi copying his action to the tee. The feeling was beyond euphoric, all three bound together at a single point was a pleasure that they could have never imagined. The feel of two different skins rubbing against their own, the beating of two different pulses flowing into one, it was pure poetry.

There was a frenzy flowing through their actions, a carnal need that had them punishing each other. Nothing was held back as each one gave into their desires. Voices disappeared to make way for breaths and moans, sweat and lust filling the air. Bringing his head forward Lavi ran his tongue up and down Allen's spine, taking his time to outline every single one of his bones. He stopped several times to suck on his white flesh, the burst of color a beautiful contrast on his pale skin.

On the other side Kanda was sucking on a nipple, teasing the flesh with his teeth as he pulled on the rounded nub. Each time Allen's breath would lighten he would tug a little harder, switching from side to side to even the score. The look on Allen's face was one of ecstasy, eyes blown wide and mouth slack. There was nothing but want in his face, all else removed from his mind and body. Allen looked down at the man below him, his eyes begging as he cried, "Please."

Kanda knew exactly want Allen wanted, not wasting a moment as he bit hard into Allen's shoulder, skin breaking as it gave way to his teeth. The boy cried out, covering Kanda's chest as he came for the second time that night. Lavi groaned as Allen grew tighter around him, his release pulsating through his cock and flooding Allen's insides. The feeling of Lavi's dick throbbing beside his had Kanda climaxing, adding his own cum to Lavi's within the white haired boy.

Flopping onto his stomach, Allen pulled off of Lavi and Kanda, trying to move as little as possible so not to soak the bed in the fluids dripping from his ass. Kanda lay down beside Allen as well, returning to his usual stoic silence. Lavi however remained sitting, his fingers trailing lightly over the bruises that he left on Allen's back, "Does it ever get better than this?"

Kanda scoffed, the sound answer enough for him. Allen turned towards the red head, a soft smile on his face as he replied, "Of course! I'm going to teach you how to give a proper blow job next!"

Lavi couldn't help the shiver than ran through his spine at the menace that was in Allen's eyes.

* * *

**A/N 2: I just wanted to point out one thing, I am purposely leaving out the use of condoms cause I really want to write an awkward sex ed talk between Komui and the boys. I just think that would be beyond excellent.**


	5. It takes three to tango

**A/N: This chapter was a Goddamn Bitch. Komui was so easy to write, that I ended up doing his entire part and then filling in the blanks with the three stooges. Have no fear though, PWP will return soon.**

* * *

Pain. That was the only thought that coursed through Kanda's mind through out the day. Every step that he took had it surging from his groin. It only took thirty minutes of his bitching for Reever to kick him out of the laboratory and into the infirmary.

There wasn't much that could shake Kanda, but explaining to Komui what exactly was wrong with him was something that he couldn't do looking him dead in the eye. Komui watched Kanda struggle to explain why he was there with a smile slathered on his face. There was nothing more satisfying than watched the poised and collected Kanda Yuu attempt to string together a sentence.

After ten minutes of Kanda mumbling the same words over and over again, Komui insisting that he didn't know what Kanda was trying to say, the teen snapped. Turning to face the scientist Kanda sneered, "You know what I am trying to say you sister-loving bastard. Now hurry up and do something about it before I force you to."

The threat did nothing to phase Komui, the elder simply placing his mug of coffee on the desk behind him before stating, "Take off your pants for me."

Kanda's eye narrowed, his jaw tightening as he demanded, "What did you just say?"

Komui nodded his head towards Kanda's groin, "Remove. Please." When Kanda made no motion to do so, Komui elaborated for him, "If you don't take off your pants, how else do you think I am going to be able to tell you what is wrong downstairs?"

Kanda let out a 'Che', relaxing a bit as he slowly removed his pants. Taking a seat in his desk chair, Komui wheeled right up to Kanda's groin, coming as close as he needed to properly inspect the injury. Unfortunately for Kanda, this was just a few inches away.

Trying to ignore the fact that it was Komui who currently had his face inches away from his cock, Kanda looked at anything but the other man, wanting this experience to be over as soon as possible. After a few minutes of poking, prodding, and several questions that Kanda never wanted to be asked, Komui finally backed away from his genitals.

Leaning back in his chair, cup of coffee back in his hands, Komui leisurely declared, "Well! This is an injury that I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of diagnosing. Kanda Yuu, it seems that you are in fact suffering from a broken penis."

Kanda stared at Komui, trying to determine if he was joking or if he was serious. Unable to tell, Kanda husked, "You're being serious, aren't you?"

Komui chuckled, "You wouldn't think so, would you. But yes Kanda, your dick is broken."

The boy stared at him for a while before his face tensed, eyebrow twitching as he scowled, "How the hell does that even happen?"

Komui shrugged, looking up at the ceiling as he reported, "It's actually quite simple if you're not careful," Locking his gaze on the teen he inquired, "I am assuming that you did this while having sex."

Kanda's eyes went wide, his mouth zipped shut. That was the only confirmation that Komui needed, his eyes sparkling as he continued, "Well then, I should probably explain this in their presence also."

Standing up, Komui made his way to the door, Kanda snapping out of his mute rebellion, "Where are you going?"

Komui pointed over his shoulder at the door, "I'm going to get your partner."

Kanda glared, the scientist grating on his nerves, "And how are you going to do that?"

"I could just go around the base and ask, I'm sure I'll be able to find out who it is eventually." Komui turned to leave, leaving the panicked Kanda behind him.

Kanda gritted his teeth, eyebrow twitching as he let out an exasperated 'Che', giving in to the taller man, "It's Allen and Lavi…"

Komui's eyes widen, the shock nearly comical on his face, "Oh? Well, thinking about it, I wouldn't have expected different…I'll just pop over and collect them then shall I?" The elder left the room, mug of coffee in his hand and a whistle on his lips. Watching him leave Kanda pondered whether or not there was anything that could shock Komui short of Leenalee eloping while pregnant with Bak's child. Kanda removed that horrifying thought from his head, he didn't need to picture the rampage that Komui would embark on if that information ever came to his attention. There were more important things that Kanda had to think about, like the fact that Allen broke his fucking dick!

Lavi and Allen walked into the clinic both confused over the reason that they were brought in for. Lavi's eyes wandered to the walls of the room, skimming over the posters until one caught his attention. Allen was busy avoiding the glare coming from Kanda, keeping his gaze on Komui. "Why did you need us here?"

Jumping to sit on the counter, Komui faced the three boys, letting them stew in his silence as he took a sip from his rabbit mug. Opening his mouth to speak, Komui was rudely interrupted by Kanda, the Japanese spitting out, "You broke my fucking dick, Moyashi!"

The stunned silence filled the room, Lavi bursting into laughter after a few long seconds, "Broke your dick! Good one, Yuu." At the responding silence Lavi's face dropped, his laughter dying instantly, "Oh come on. You're not serious. You can't really break someone dick, can you?" Lavi looked around, Allen shifting nervously under Kanda's stare while Komui took another long sip of his coffee, smirking into his mug. Lavi's jaw dropped, having trouble believing what wasn't currently being said, " How does that even happen?"

Springing to life, Komui jumped off the counter, pulling down a diagram on the wall and whipping out a pointer. Slapping it against the magnified image of the average adult penis, Komui began his explanation, pushing his glasses up his face with a gleam, "It is quite simple actually," Slapping the pointer against a cross section diagram, Komui began, "There is a muscular envelopes encasing two regions of the penis called Corpora Cavernosa, these collect blood and enlarge when stimulated. The envelope encasing them, called the Fibrous envelope, is a rigid stiff muscle. As an erection forms, the muscle contracts, causing the penis to harden and rise. Now, since this muscle is in a state of constant tension, it is possible to break, rip, or tear, the tissue. This is what you three had managed to do to Mr. Yuu over there." Komui paused, letting the information sink in for a moment before continuing his lecture, "Now, Kanda has a very minor fracture. You are all lucky that it was nothing more serious, the resulting injury could have been devastating. More often than not, a penile fracture results in inability to become erect, constant pain, urethral bleeding, and even major reconstructive surgery. But Kanda should heal in about two to three weeks time without any intensive reconstruction."

Komui paused, think for a moment before throwing his opinion into the open, "Considering from the existance of Kanda's injury, I would think I am correct in assuming that you three are not aware of how to properly have gay sex?" Komui took a sip from his coffee cup, his curious eyes not leaving the boy for a second.

All three teens sat stunned, minds blank for just a moment before an explosion of answers came erupting from them. "Of course we know how to do it!" "We've done it like, thirty times, I think we've got it." "No… not really…" "You didn't know shit for nothing the first time!" "That's not my problem! You said that it would be fine!" "Oh yeah, cause shoving your dick up my ass was a fantastic idea moyashi." "Guys, I don't think Komui needs to hear this." "At least I didn't go in dry like _someone_ else did!" "You said you liked it rough!" "I didn't say that I like my ass raw and bleeding!" "Was that why you were limping for like, a week, a couple months back?" "I learned didn't I?" "Yeah, after I punched you in the face!" "I was only doing what you told me to." "You should have done what I wanted you to do!" "Then be fucking clear next time!" "What, do you want it in writing? 'Please Kanda, open me up with two fingers, lube yourself up, and then insert your dick slowly, alternating between short and long thrusts until you are fully seated in my ass'? Is that what you fucking want?!" "If that means I won't have to walk around with a _broken dick_ then yes!"

"What about condoms?" Three sets of eyes landed on Komui, Lavi turning from where he was examining a drawing of the skeletal system while ignoring Kanda and Allen, as the others ceased their debate in order to ponder what the hell Komui was talking about.

"What about them?" Kanda hissed, fist twitching where it tightly held onto the front of Allen's robe.

Komui leaned back in his chair, his manner nonchalant as he answered, "Are you using them?"

The teens exchanged glances, the confusion passing through each one before Allen stated, "Why would we?"

Komui grinned, silently enjoying the pain that he was putting the boy's through, "Mainly due to urinary tract infections and the chance of spreading sexually transmitted diseases." The casual way that the scientist sipped at his mug had no place in the context of the conversation that was currently going on in that room.

Allen shifted in his seat, checks red from embarrassment, "How do you know all this stuff?"

Komui leaned back in his chair, looking the boys dead in the eyes as he proclaimed, "I plan on making every male within the order gay to protect Leenalee's chastity."

Lavi let out a scoff, muttering under his breath, "It's too late for that."

The sound of a whirling motor filled the room, the red head's eyes widening in fear as Komui advanced towards him, "What did you say?"

A cold sweat broke out across his forehead, shaking his head vigorously as he squeaked out, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Deciding that a change of topic was more than necessary, Kanda droned, "So what you are saying is that I can't have sex for two weeks?"

The bloodlust dropped from Komui's face, the elder placing whatever tool he had been brandishing down. Nodding once Komui concurred, "That's exactly what I am saying."

Kanda huffed his typical 'Che', brows coming together in frustration. Allen threw an arm over Kanda's shoulder, leaning on him as he soothed, "Don't worry Kanda, we'll figure out something."

The Japanese said nothing, refusing to look at anything other than the door, one hand gripping the hilt of Mugen tightly. Allen turned from Kanda, small beads of sweat breaking over his brow, "This is going to be a long two weeks…"

* * *

**A**/N: I will not be posting any new stories on this site due to some rat bastard flagging a story I posted, twice. So if you want to read anything new I write you can follow me on AO3 under 'Keefer' or 'Xiel'. I will finish the stories I started here, but there will be nothing new. Sorry about that.****


End file.
